The Unforgettable Anniversary
by SHARBfan
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all set to celebrate there Charmed Anniversary. But someone has something else in mind for them. And not just them! How will everyone deal with it.
1. The Morning Of

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Only the names I made up. All Charmed characters are all copyrighted to Aaron Spelling.  
_  
Hello One & All,  
This is my very first fan fic ever. I hope you all can read it and enjoy it. Just a side note to let you know that I'm not good at punctuation's or quotations, so if you find a lot of errors in that department, I apologize to you now. I never was able to grasp that. But I will try. Plus I do not have a beta tester to help me with mistakes. With that I still hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks......................

* * *

**Characters in Story  
**  
Leo & Piper Halliwell Wyatt  
Children: Three Sons: Wyatt Matthew age 5...Chris Perry age 4 Leo Jr. age 2  
  
Lance & Phoebe Halliwell Griffith  
Children: Three Sons: Dylan Patrick, Lance Robert Jr, and Victor Leo ages 3  
  
Blake & Paige Matthews Schneider......Children: None  
  
Victor Bennett 

Daryl Morris  
  
Penny Halliwell ....................(deceased)  
Patty Halliwell ......................(deceased)  
Pruedence ...........................(deceased)  
Andy Trudeau ......................(deceased)  
Mr. & Mrs. Matthews ............(deceased)

* * *

**"The Unforgettable Anniversary"  
**"The Morning Of"

**_(Piper & Leo's House .......... Piper is in her backyard relaxing and is in deep thought)_**  
  
It was a beautiful day in San Fransico. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The weather was just perfect. Leo and I had gotten back together soon after Chris was born. Since then we have added another son to our growing family. Leo Jr.  
  
Leo was off at work doing his thing that he does. Wyatt, Chris and Leo Jr. were napping upstairs, and I was sitting here, relaxing in the sun in our back yard patio. I was thinking of all the events that have happened in my life over the last few years, as a wife, mother, sister, business owner and as a Charmed One.  
  
It was very quiet in the manor these days, now that my sisters were married and moved on with there spouses. Phoebe finally met a great person, settled down, and married him. His name is Lance. In addition, he has accepted Phoebe as a witch and supports her in everyway he can.  
  
I could not be more happier for her. They have been married now for about four years. They have three children together. They have three sons named Dylan Patrick, Lance Robert Jr. and Victor Leo, all ages three. Phoebe was the first Halliwell ever to have triplets in our family. They all live next door Leo & myself.  
  
Paige our youngest sister also is married. She met a wonderful man while teaching at magic school. He also happens to be a teacher there. They dated for a year and finally tied the knot. Her husbands name is Blake. In addition, Paige and Blake live on the same street as Phoebe and me, but they live six houses down from us.  
  
They have decided they don't want any children for now. It is somewhat nice having all of us on the same street. Even though we all do not live in the manor together anymore, we are still very close with one another. We see one another almost daily. Whether we are going to work, or borrowing clothes from each other, or babysitting each other's children or even doing our duties as the Charmed Ones.  
  
No matter what, we are always together. That is the way it should be. That is the way we like it. Even our husbands have become very close to one another. We do everything together. So I thought I would relax a little before tonight's celebration. My sister's and I are celebrating our 10th anniversary of being the "Charmed Ones". The most powerful witches on earth.  
  
I never thought our lives would change so drastically that day ten years ago, but it did. My sister Phoebe is the one who brought us all together as witches. She found an old book in our attic. A book called "The Book of Shadows." It was then Phoebe opened the book and read the first thing she saw.  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."  
  
That was when our lives changed forever. We each received powers, powers that we would use to save the innocents from evil doing. I cannot believe here we are ten years later and still fighting. Saving innocents from all walks of life. The only bad thing about it all is I lost my older sister Prue, seven years ago today, also. She was our life. She was the strongest of Phoebe, and me.  
  
Phoebe and I miss her so much and wish sometimes we could go back and erase that awful day. She died trying to save an innocent. She died a hero. Doing what she did best, being a witch, protecting an innocent. Unfortunately, it was inevitable, a demon killed our sister. We felt destroyed. We felt conquered. Phoebe and I felt alone. This was the end of the legacy. No longer the Charmed Ones.  
  
But however, on the same day of Prue's funeral, seven years ago, Phoebe and I also found out that we have another sister, a younger half sister that is. Something at first which was hard to believe. Her name is Paige Matthews. Our Mother and her white lighter gave her up for adoption at birth. It was hard excepting Paige into my heart at first, but with time, I was able to accept her as my sister. I love her with all my heart. Now tonight my husband, sisters and brother in laws will all be celebrating.  
  
I just wish that Prue was alive and could be celebrating with us. However, I know in my heart she is watching over us, and will be with us in spirit. I know she is proud of us all.  
  
We wanted to make this a formal dinner. We wanted to share our memories with each other, and just have a few good laughs. No demons, no kids, just us and our husbands. The restaurant we chose is the "Carnelian Room" that over looks the San Fransico Bay. The boys all agreed they would were tuxedos for the event. Paige, Phoebe and I had bought some beautiful evening gowns and could not wait to get all dressed up with our special men on our lives.  
  
We were ready for a relaxing good time. It was our evening to shine. We deserved this night together. We had even hired a limousine driver to pick us up and take us to this dinner party. This way if anyone had too much to drink, we would not have to worry who was driving. In addition, this way we can stay out as late as we wanted. We even had babysitters. Paige had hired a couple of teenage girls from magic school to come and stay over night with all the boys. I can't wait for tonight!  
  
To Be Continued...................................


	2. The Morning of Cont

**"The Unforgettable Anniversary"**  
The Morning Of

Continued.................  
**_(Flashback To Phoebe's Coming to Piper's House)_**  
  
Phoebe is coming out of her house and heading over to Piper's to ask her if she could borrow something. As she gets to Piper's front door, she puts her hand on the door knob and is hit with a premonition, but this one is blurry. She can't quite comprehend what it is, or what is going on. All she knows is there is a lot of noises she can't make out.  
  
She shakes it off and figures since she can't make it out, it couldn't of been that important. As she enters Piper's house, she notices just how quiet it is. Usually when she comes over, the kids are playing or the tv is on. But not this time. She calls out her sisters' name but gets no answer. She checks the living room, but no Piper. She checks all the downstairs, but still no Piper.  
  
Phoebe knows that Piper is home because her car was in the driveway and her car keys were on the table in the doorway. She starts to head up the stairs, but as soon as she touches the railing on the stairs, she once again is hit with another premonition. And again like the first one, she can't get a clear picture, just noises. Once she comes out of her premonition she starts to panic.  
  
Thinking a demon has gotten her family captive, she darts up the stairs calling out Piper's name. Still no answer. She checks Piper and Leo's room but it was empty. Phoebe then heads in the boys room to find them all sleeping peacefully in there beds. Relieved but somewhat perplexed, Phoebe decides to check the attic for Piper. Again no sister.  
  
Now frantic, and not sure why the kids would be in the house alone and not Piper, Phoebe races downstairs and starts to head for the basement. Hoping to find her down there but as she enters the kitchen, she happens to notice something out of the corner of her eye. She stops abruptly and walks to the kitchen window and peers out to see Piper lounging in her lounge chair, apparently asleep as well.  
  
Phoebe is totally relieved to see her big sister. But her heart was still racing. She can't seem to know why. Was it her premonition. Was it the fact at first she couldn't find her older sister in the house. Or was it because this was the first time she heard noises in her premonition. She shrugged it off. Either way Phoebe was somewhat relieved. So she heads to the back yard to talk to Piper for a minute.  
  
To Be Cont........................ 


End file.
